


Accidental Kiss

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Spideypool Bingo/Fluff Bingo Connected Universe [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff Bingo 2019, M/M, Pizza is mentioned, Rooftop kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Wade and Peter are enjoying some downtime on a roof when Peter trips. That's it, that's the whole summary





	Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr, DramamineOnTopOfMe for the card and updates. It's been a hot minute since I've written anything and I'm kind of freaking out right now. But that's fine, it's cool, really.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Peter glances towards Wade as he stretches. 

“I’m a breakdancer! Jesus, Spidey, get with the program! I need to stretch before I do anything extravagant!” His hands are on the top of the roof, and he’s getting ready to do a handstand. 

“Is the program you falling off the roof because you, in fact, don’t know how to breakdance? I already scraped you off of one alleyway, Wade. I’m not going to do it again.” Peter rolls his eyes, then pushes his mask up to the bridge of his nose. 

Wade continues to attempt a headstand, flailing his legs for balance every few seconds, “See! I’ve go-got this!” 

Peter’s not even looking, he doesn’t want to witness his best friend’s death of the night. “No, I’m not looking. Come eat this food with me, before I decide that it’s all mine and you get moody later.” 

The warning causes Wade to fall backward onto the roof. He crawls to Peter and sits on the edge of the building, food placed between them.

“So what’s new, dude? What’re you doing with all of your time now that you and your girlfriend called it quits?” 

He shrugs, “I just spend a lot of time alone now that she’s out of the apartment. Our friends are trying to act like they haven’t taken a side, but they took hers. So, as of right now, you’re kind of my only friend.” 

Wade makes a face, and stops chewing, “What do you mean  _ you’re kind of my only friend?  _ Do you seriously not have any friends that she doesn’t share?” 

“I have you.” Peter takes another bite, chewing slowly. 

“That’s not- Spidey that’s not good! I’m not supposed to be your only friend, I’m supposed to be your only work friend!” 

“I’m doing fine, honestly!” He’s not fine. He’s actually really lonely, but Wade doesn’t need to know that. “You’re the perfect kind of friend for me, man! I’ll make more friends once I start socializing at work again, it’ll all work out.” 

Wade huffs but goes back to eating his tacos. Every few minutes, he grumbles something incoherent about Peter getting the socialization he needs. 

“Oh buzz off with that! You don’t socialize with anyone but me and Weasel! You’re no better!” He stands, back facing the city. Maybe if he can stare Wade down he’ll get somewhere in this conversation. 

But Wade doesn’t respond, doesn’t even look at him. “What’s with the silent treatment, are seriously that mad about me not having any friends?” Peter starts to teeter, his heels hanging off the roof. 

“I don’t have many friends because I look like I went through a meat grinder, baby boy. You don’t have friends because… why again?” He stands up, dusting himself off. With his hands on his hips, Wade watches Peter precariously balance himself on the ledge. 

“I don’t like talking to people! And I had friends, man, they just didn’t choose me.” 

Wade accidentally bumps Peter, causing him to lose his balance. Panicking, Wade grabs Peter’s suit, pulling him forward. The force causes Peter to flail and lose his footing. They fall to the roof, Peter landing on top of Wade. 

Lips meet, and Peter squeaks. Wade’s hands tighten on his waist, pulling him closer. His lips are so soft. Why haven’t they kissed before? 

Pulling away, he shoves his face into Wade’s thick neck. Wade’s hand comes up to cup the back of his head, “I’m sorry, baby boy.” 

“Don’t be, we just- we tripped. It was an accident.” They’re too close now, way too close. He pulls away, rolling off Wade and onto the roof. Standing rather quickly, he begins to pace. 

Wade sits up, “Hey, hey, don’t do that, come back here. We’re going to be fine, it didn’t mean anything! Like you said, we tripped!” He scrambles to stand, his left hand reaching out to touch Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, come here. Give me a hug, we’re fine.” He extends his arms, and Peter presses closely. “We’re good, I promise,” He confirms once more. 

With his face safely cradled in Wade’s neck, he begins to think. Wade’s mouth his so soft, how is it so soft? The scars, maybe? And he’s so warm, always has been. Peter’s noticed that before, but it didn’t matter until now. He wants to kiss him again, wants to feel the scars on his own mouth again. 

Peter pulls back but doesn’t go very far. He sticks close, brushing up against Wade every few seconds. 

Wade’s not dense, obviously, so it’s only a matter of time before he asks, “What’s up with you, baby boy? You okay, you keep bumping me.” 

“Yeah, just a little flustered, sorry.” Wade grabs his hand, and for a second, Peter melts, very obviously sagging. Wade smiles, “Got a lot going on up in that head of yours, baby boy? You know, you can talk to me about it. I’ll always listen to you.” 

“Yeah, I know, Wade.” Maybe he should give Wade something, his name, his face, something. After a split-second decision, he says, “I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” 

“Oh-” 

“I’m 25.” Gripping Wade’s hand a little harder, he continues, “I just got out of a breakup, you know that. You’re my best friend, I love talking to you about that stuff. I love you, man, so freaking much, and I’m glad you’re here for me.” 

Wade stands, mouth agape. Then, suddenly, Wade’s in his face again, lips brushing his own. Peter presses back, free hand cupping Wade’s shoulder. 

Wade pulls his mouth away, then comes forward, pressing three quick pecks to Peter’s mouth. “I’ll be here, I’m right here, Spidey- Peter.” The reassurance makes Peter to peck Wade’s mouth once more, smiling. “You were there for my shit with Ellie, I’m here for your shit with your ex.” Wade’s hand grips his suit tightly, “I trust you, Peter.” 

“I trust you too, Wade.” Leaning his head back a little, Wade grins, staring at Peter. A blush covering his cheeks and neck, he asks, “What’s that look for?” 

“I can buy a house in your name now, even though I haven’t seen your face yet. It’s just a little funny, alright? And don’t worry about your face, I’m sure it’s a lot better than mine.” 

“Hey! I told you that I won’t hear that shit from you, be nice to yourself.” Peter hits Wade’s neck lightly. “Do you want to get lunch tomorrow? No masks?” 

“You- you want me to see your face? You want to be seen with mine?” 

“Dude, I told you to quit that. Of course, I want to be out with you! If you’re going to put a house in my name, I might as well show you my face. And we’ve kissed now, that’s another thing, that uh, happened.” 

“We don’t have to, baby boy. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

“No! I- I liked it, I want to do it again… Just, maybe after our masks are off?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Wade’s grinning. He leans into Peter, pressing his mouth to the side of Peter’s head. 

“Do you want food? I’m kind of hungry now.” Peter sighs and leans his head up to graze Wade’s lips again. 

Wade pulls a smile and winks, “Fuck yeah! Let’s get pizza!” Peter can’t help but lean up a little bit further to catch Wade’s mouth one last time. “Oh, hi.” 

“Hi, Wade.” Peter smiles.

  
  



End file.
